This invention relates to the husbandry and management techniques of leaf cutter bees (Megachile Rotundata) and to their protection during pollination and active life cycle and procreation of their kind during the period from incubation until cessation of adult life.
Leaf cutter bees are ideally suited for the pollination of lucerne and some form of domicile and protection is required for these bees during their life cycle, particularly from the natural elements such as damp or wet weather, extremes of heat, protection from predators and pests including termites, rodents and like creatures for these been themselves have no defence against any enemies.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable domicile to house the nests required for the breeding of the young, it being necessary to provide a transportable or portable domicile which will protect against the natural elements and enemies noted above.
In one form of the invention the domicile can be provided by a collapsable framework, the framework housing the next holder and providing protection against its predators.